This invention relates to monolithic mausolea and in particular, to a crypt form and liner used for making such mausolea.
Currently, mausolea are built from one of two methods: cast-in-place or pre-cast. Each has its advantages and disadvantages, and tend to be equivalent in cost. The mausolea built according to the cast-in-place method are monolithic and tend to be leak free. They are, however, labor intensive and time intensive to build, and the building process is subject to weather conditions. The pre-cast method is advantageous in that the crypts which will form the mausolea are manufactured off site. Their production is thus not subject to weather conditions. The pre-cast crypts are hauled to the site and placed on a foundation using a crane. Pre-cast mausolea thus can be built fairly quickly. However, the pre-cast crypts are quite heavy (on the order of 1800 lbs.), and long distance shipping is thus impractical. Also, specialized equipment is required to assemble the units on site. Further, once assembled, the mausoleum has seams between the crypts. These seams can be improperly sealed, which can lead to leakage of decomposition products and gasses.